Falling Apart
by melliot78
Summary: Over summer vacation, Haruhi becomes bulimic. Soon, her health begins to deteriorate. No one knows why - except her, of course. But how far will it have to go for her to finally reveal the secret that's slowly killing her?


**A/N: Hey y'all! So this is my first fanfic, so** _ **no flames please**_ **! Thanks!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** _ **Ouran High School Host Club**_ **or any of its characters… yet. HAHAHAHA!**

 **Also, I am not a medical professional, nor do I have any experience with bulimia. I'm gonna be doing a hell of a lot of research with this.**

* * *

Finals were quickly approaching at Ouran Academy. Normally, Haruhi would've been fine.

But right now, she wasn't. Nearly every evening found her binging on something because she was stressed—where it came from, she didn't know, but all signs pointed to the finals.

So, as a result of the stress eating, she began to gain weight. Not to the point where she looked _fat_ , of course, but enough to be noticed by guests and the other hosts.

"I don't mean to sound rude, Haruhi," one guest said, "but it looks like you've gained weight."

"Yeah, not the first time I've heard that. Finals have been kind of stressing me out," Haruhi replied.

"So you've been stress eating."

"Yeah, I guess."

And, of course, Haruhi passed her finals with flying colors. Now it was summer vacation. To lose the weight she had gained, Haruhi put herself on a "small" diet.

But soon, she was skipping meals, and her weight plummeted—too quickly to be healthy. But Haruhi didn't feel like she could stop.

A month before school started up again, Haruhi taught herself how to make herself throw up in an attempt to rid herself of something "bad" that she ate. Over that month, that became the routine—binging and purging.

Haruhi knew she wasn't healthy. But she didn't feel like she knew how to make herself stop.

* * *

"I haven't seen Haruhi all summer!" Tamaki exclaimed, going into another one of his spaz attacks.

"She's probably been busy, Tamaki. Calm down," Kyoya said.

"She never even contacted us," the twins said in unison.

"Is Haru-chan alright?" Honey said.

Right on cue, Haruhi entered the abandoned music room. They all smiled—until they noticed how thin she'd gotten.

"Haruhi~!" Tamaki hugged her tightly and spun her around.

"Hugging… too tight… can't breathe…" Haruhi said.

He let go.

"Where have you been all summer, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, putting an arm around her.

"Yeah," Kaoru said, also putting his arm around her. "What've you been up to?"

"Sick," she said. "I've been pretty sick. Didn't want you guys to catch it. I just started feeling better a few weeks ago."

She _hadn't_ been sick. Kyoya knew. Because if she was, he'd be one of the first to know. Plus, the response sounded all too rehearsed.

He didn't want to question her. Yet.

"Haru-chan!" Honey-senpai jumped on her. "Do you wanna eat some cake with me?"

"Um… sure, why not?" she responded.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, while everyone seemed busy with their own thing, Haruhi went into the bathroom and purged. She had the sink on, so no one could hear her.

She oriented herself before leaving the bathroom. Her first time purging at school.

Once she left the bathroom, she sat down and continued working on her homework. She hoped no one was catching on.

But someone was.

Kyoya had been typing away on his laptop when he noticed Haruhi almost… run (?) to the bathroom. He also noticed when she came out that her eyes were bloodshot. He had been noticing the signs since she had gotten there that day, and that was pretty close to a confirmation.

But he wasn't going to ask her about it. Not yet.

* * *

Haruhi tossed and turned in the middle of the night. Normally she slept fine—why couldn't she sleep now? She knew no one would be awake to talk to.

At least, she _thought_ that. Then her phone rang.

She answered it without checking the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Haruhi~!" It was Tamaki. She knew from the first syllable that it was him.

"What do you want, Senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"I can't sleep!" Then he gasped. "Oh! I probably woke you up! I'm so sorry! I—"

"I can't sleep either," she admitted.

"Oh! Well then… we can be not able to sleep together!"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, sure."

* * *

 **A/N: Really awkward place to end the chapter, I know… but I hope it was okay! :)**


End file.
